Isocitrate dehydrogenases (IDHs) catalyze the oxidative decarboxylation of isocitrate to 2-oxoglutarate (i.e., α-ketoglutarate). These enzymes belong to two distinct subclasses, one of which utilizes NAD(+) as the electron acceptor and the other NADP(+). Five isocitrate dehydrogenases have been reported: three NAD(+)-dependent isocitrate dehydrogenases, which localize to the mitochondrial matrix, and two NADP(+)-dependent isocitrate dehydrogenases, one of which is mitochondrial and the other predominantly cytosolic. Each NADP(+)-dependent isozyme is a homodimer.
IDH2 (isocitrate dehydrogenase 2 (NADP+), mitochondrial) is also known as IDH; IDP; IDHM; IDPM; ICD-M; or mNADP-IDH. The protein encoded by this gene is the NADP(+)-dependent isocitrate dehydrogenase found in the mitochondria. It plays a role in intermediary metabolism and energy production. This protein may tightly associate or interact with the pyruvate dehydrogenase complex. Human IDH2 gene encodes a protein of 452 amino acids. The nucleotide and amino acid sequences for IDH2 can be found as GenBank entries NM_002168.2 and NP_002159.2 respectively. The nucleotide and amino acid sequence for human IDH2 are also described in, e.g., Huh et al., Submitted (November-1992) to the EMBL/GenBank/DDBJ databases; and The MGC Project Team, Genome Res. 14:2121-2127 (2004).
Non-mutant, e.g., wild type, IDH2 catalyzes the oxidative decarboxylation of isocitrate to α-ketoglutarate (α-KG) thereby reducing NAD+ (NADP+) to NADH (NADPH), e.g., in the forward reaction:Isocitrate+NAD+(NADP+)→α-KG+CO2+NADH(NADPH)+H+.
It has been discovered that mutations of IDH2 present in certain cancer cells result in a new ability of the enzyme to catalyze the NAPH-dependent reduction of α-ketoglutarate to R(−)-2-hydroxyglutarate (2-HG). 2-HG is not formed by wild-type IDH2. The production of 2-HG is believed to contribute to the formation and progression of cancer (Dang, L et al, Nature 2009, 462:739-44).
The inhibition of mutant IDH2 and its neoactivity is therefore a potential therapeutic treatment for cancer. Accordingly, there is an ongoing need for inhibitors of IDH2 mutants having alpha hydroxyl neoactivity.
PCT Publication No. WO 2013/102431 and US Publication No. US 2013/0190287 hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety, disclose compounds that inhibit IDH2 mutants (e.g., IDH2R140Q and IDH2R172K). These applications additionally disclose methods for the preparation of inhibitors of mutant IDH2, pharmaceutical compositions containing these compounds, and methods for the therapy of diseases, disorders, or conditions (e.g., cancer) associated with over expression and/or amplification of mutant IDH2.